Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher
by Evil Goldfish
Summary: I don't want to ruin the surprise (yes there is a surprise) so I won't. Lily and James and Harry. PG- 13 just to be safe- I don't know what is coming next!
1. Lily and James

18 year old Lily Evans sat shivering on the cold, hard, stone bench. She involuntarily pulled her cloak closer around her to protect herself from the harsh October wind, as she stared absentmindedly off in the distance. She heard footsteps approaching, and turned to see James rushing toward her. She stood up to meet him.  
  
"What is it Lily, what did you need to tell me?" James asked, worry lines forming on his forehead?  
  
"I love you," she said and sat down again, James sitting down next to her.  
  
"I love you too" he replied, "but what is it." The worry lines got deeper.  
  
Lily didn't reply, just stared off in the distance.  
  
"Lily?" James asked again.  
  
Lily sighed and turned to face him. "James, I'm going to have a baby," she said happily with just a hint of fear escaping her throat.  
  
James sat there stunned. After a while he defrosted and spoke. "Oh my God, Lily! Oh my God! I love you so much!" He kissed her and after a while when they pulled away he asked uncertainly, "us? You and me?"  
  
Lily smiled at him and replied, "Yes, you and me."  
  
James smiled back. They held each other for a long time in the wind, a castle looming in the distance.  
Authors Note: Awhhhh! Wasn't that precious? Okay, on to business. I need reviews. What is going to happen next? I guess you'll have to read to find out. And no this is not a Lily and James fic, even if it starts that way. Remember, Twists? ( ( ( (!  
  
~ Your happy author Silver Sapphire Stone (SSS) ( 


	2. News!

Some years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
16 year old, Harry Potter sat pick nonchalantly at his breakfast. The kitchen was silent except the occasional rustle of a newspaper and a sip of tea. The only one eating was Harry and he could feel the silence closing in on him. He glanced up and saw Aunt Petunia glaring at him. Uncle Vernon was ignoring him behind his newspaper. Dudley was nowhere in sight. Probably hiding, Harry thought.  
  
Dudley was now terrified of any sorts of wizarding stuff. After his encounter with Hagrid, he got scared. Then when Harry blew up Aunt Marge, he was panicked. After the Ton Tongue Toffee incident he was really, really scared. And after last summer he was terrified. He was especially terrified of Harry's room.  
  
Last summer, when Harry was dragging his trunk up the stairs to his bedroom, Dudley kicked it down the stairs out of spite. When the trunk hit the bottom of the stairs, it split open, revealing a bag of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry had gathered it up and put the trunk unlocked in his room. Later that evening, Dudley had excused himself from dinner early, which surprised Harry, but he was too busy missing Hogwarts to care. A few minutes later Dudley had come running down the stairs looking like half a frog and screaming his head off. Apparently, Dudley had gone up to Harry's room and opened his trunk. When searching for the candy, he had accidentally come in contact with some of the Potion's supplies that had split open when the trunk was kicked down the stairs. Beetle eyes, dragon's blood, flubberworm mucus, and dittany had mixed together and created some sort of transfiguring potion. It had tried to turn Dudley into a frog, but all that happened was that Dudley got huge yellow eyes and webbed hands and feet. Also, his skin was a sickly green color. The Accidental Magic Reverse Squad had to come and reverse it. Ever since then, Dudley was terrified of Harry and avoided him whenever possible.  
  
When Harry looked up again, Aunt Petunia was looking elsewhere, and Uncle Vernon was on the last page of his newspaper. Harry sighed, and picked up his empty plate. He put it on the sink and went upstairs to his room.  
The first thing that Harry noticed when he got to his room is that he had several owls. Two of them were Hogwarts owls, and the other one he didn't recognize, probably from Sirius. He opened a Hogwarts owl's letter first, and realizing it was just a regular book list and ticket for Hogwarts train, he set it down. Then he opened the other Hogwarts letter. It was from Professor Dumbledore. Did something happen to Sirius, he wondered, and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What I am about to say will shock you very much. It is very difficult for me to write because I had difficulty believing it 19 years ago. I was very shocked when I first found out, and this new turn of events brings back the same shock because I had nearly forgotten it. You have a sister.  
  
19 years ago, 2 years before they were married, your father proposed to your mother before they even graduated. They decided that they...er...couldn't wait until their wedding night. Uh...anyways, they had a baby girl, but they decided to give her up for adoption. Actually, at the time Voldemort was just starting after them, and they didn't want to risk the life of their baby girl, so she was adopted by an American muggle family. They figured that Voldemort wouldn't find her there, and he didn't fortunately. When they had you, they figured that you would be safe because of the Fidelis Charm. But, unfortunately we know that that backfired. Well, your sister finished Wizarding School in America, and she certainly takes after Lily in the Charms department. She will be coming to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. When she found out about you, she was eager to meet you. So I am asking that you go to meet her in Diagon Alley on August 29th. Pleasant holidays.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sat there stunned. He had a sister. No way! How come no one told him about her? Not even Sirius. Then he got angry. It wasn't fair. All of his life he had wished that he had had a brother or a sister. Someone other than Dudley. He had been ripped off! At least, though, he was going to meet her. And in a week!  
  
Harry sat wondering about her. What did she look like? What was she like? He wanted tomorrow to be August 29. He sat daydreaming until the other owl pecked at his leg. He picked it up and read Sirius's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Read Dumbledore's letter first.  
  
I'm sure you want to know all about your sister. I know very little about her except her name is Crystal. She looks a lot like your mom with your dad's blue eyes. She is a little headstrong, but very nice. She would make a good teacher. I only knew her for a few hours, but she was a pretty baby. Remember something when you meet her, she has had a tough life. Her adopted family hated wizards, just like the Dursleys, but at least the Dursleys haven't hurt you. When her family found out that she was a wizard, they began to be a bit abusive. She ran away when she was 13. She also had a hard time paying for her education, but she got by on all scholarships because she is smart. She has had a lot of pain Harry. Be forgiving of her. Try to get close to her. She is your only real relative. I will see you when you get to school; I'm coming for a visit to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was surprised. Abuse? Suddenly living with the Dursleys wasn't so bad after all.  
  
He wrote letters to Ron and Hermione to tell them about his sister and to tell them that he was going to be in Diagon Alley on August 29. He spent the rest of the day doing homework. When he went to bed that night, he happily awaited the meeting with his sister in a week. 


	3. Crystal

Hey, everyone, sorry that I haven't been leaving author notes. This chapter will be longer- I hope. Even if it isn't, lots of info is going into this chapter. So happy reading.  
Harry Potter sat in a special room that Tom had prepared for him in the Leaky Cauldron. This is where he was told to wait for his sister. Ron and Hermione had left 15 minutes ago- sensing that this was something that Harry had to do on his own. Harry sighed and glanced at his watch. His stomach gave a flip- flop. Two more minutes until he was supposed to meet her.  
  
He thought about his growing up years as he waited for her. He thought about the time when he was 3 and at the park. He had been watching Dudley play and get sweets from his parents. He had been wondering why he didn't get to play and have sweets. It was before he figured out that his aunt and uncle didn't like him. He had started to cry until Uncle Vernon yelled at him to shut the hell up. After that Harry hadn't cried around his aunt and uncle ever again- even when he was sad or got hurt.  
  
Then he thought about the time when he was 6 and he got lost at a water park (a/n this did happen to me once. I was with my cousin, brother, and sister and we couldn't find our dads because they were on a ride. We walked around looking for them forever without the sense to ask for help) and he had walked around forever looking for the Dursleys. Finally someone had helped him find them. They hadn't even realized that Harry had been gone.  
  
Then the time that Aunt Marge's dog had chased him up the tree. If he had had a sister then, she could have called the dog off. All of those times, if his sister had been with him, then he could have been helped. He might of even been able to find out a little about his parents at an earlier age. He felt a tear trickle down his face. It isn't fair he thought everyone else has their parents- I could have at least been able to have a sister.  
  
Harry sighed again and wiped the tear off his face. He glanced at his watch, it was 10:40! She should have been here 10 minutes ago! Where is she? he wondered. He glanced at the door and it opened. But, it was just Tom. "She isn't here yet Mr. Potter, but she should be here soo-"  
  
"I'm here," came a voice from behind Tom. A pretty girl stepped through the door. "Sorry that I am late," she said, "I had to stay at work a little late."  
  
"It's all right," Harry replied as she sat down and Tom closed the door. "Where do you work?"  
  
"Oh," she said glancing down at her left wrist, which was covered up with her cloak, "I..uh.. work at a store that sells defense against dark art supplies." "Oh."  
  
There was some uncomfortable silence between them and then Harry said, "So, what do you like to do for fun?"  
  
Crystal once again glanced at her left wrist before replying. "I like to hang out with my friends at bars and go to parties and.uh..visit people. You?"  
  
"I like to play chess and Exploding Snap and talk and stuff like that. I always wanted a sister or a brother to play with because my cousin and aunt and uncle don't really..uh..like me."  
  
Crystal nodded her head, "Yeah, same here- about the brother and sister thing. When I found out that my brother was Harry Potter." [glance down at her left wrist] ".I was pretty shocked, but I think it is pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After that they didn't talk much, and they both left going their separate ways- Harry out to Diagon Alley and Crystal to.wherever she went after she disapperated.  
A/N- Is the glancing down at the wrist thing annoying? Well there is a point. I hope to update soon. I promise! 


	4. Hogwarts!

Time for another chappie. After like forever! I'm sorry. Really, I am! Don't hate me! I started this chapter like 500 times until I figured out how to start it. I still don't like it, but it's better than my other attempts and I don't think it's gonna get any better- so here goes nothing!  
  
As Harry usually figured that people were mainly good or bad, he didn't know what to think about his older sister. She seemed like a pretty good person, but he got this weird feeling every time he looked at her- like she had a dark secret. I could have been the way she looked at him and tried to find something about him. Or it could have been the mysterious way that she kept glancing at her wrist; like she had something to hide.  
  
But, he was jarred from his thoughts by a shout as he entered through the magical passageway into Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. "Oy, Harry! Over I found an empty compartment. Hurry! The train's leaving soon!" He looked up to see Ron leaning half way out a window about halfway down the train. He was about to fall out, but was grabbed from someone inside the train and pulled in. As Harry settled himself into a plush train seat, he sensed that something was different. He glanced around the compartment and realized that it was unusually quiet. "Hey, Ron, where's Pig?"  
  
"Delivering a letter," replied Ron. "Mum needed him to send an important letter to Remus. Didn't think that Errol could make the long distance flight for some reason. Can't see why she would think that." He grinned  
  
Harry laughed. Errol was getting pretty feeble in his last days. He could barely fly out to hunt anymore. He hadn't been able to be used to deliver a message in ages.  
  
He stretched out on the plush compartment seats and yawned. He had hardly had any sleep the night before. He heard Ron get up to check the corridors and return a quarter of an hour later. He opened his eyes and saw that Hermione was with him. She plopped down onto the seat next to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry! I have a surprise for you and Ron." She grinned.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron excitedly.  
  
"Can't tell you just yet. You'll have to wait." Hermione replied coolly and began examining her fingernails.  
  
Ron had a retort to that and the two of them started bickering. Harry thought about telling them to shut up, but remembered the lecture Hermione had given him last year and decided against it.  
  
After a while Hermione got tired of arguing and picked up one of her school books and ignored Ron's futile attempts to tell her more. Eventually, Ron gave up and began talking to Harry about quidditch.  
  
Around noon the plump witch with the food cart came by, and the bought as much food and sweets as they could afford and had jelly bean wars with Bertie Bott's every flavor jelly beans until Hermione made them stop because the kept hitting her. So, they began fighting with cauldron cakes and made a huge mess of the compartment. Hermione ignored this as long as she could, until a cauldron cake splattered all over her Standard Book of Spells Grade 6. Then she erupted and yelled at them, and didn't stop until the noise had attracted Neville, Dean, Semus, and Ernie Mcmillan.  
  
After it had been dark for sometime, they eventually reached the school. Harry tensed up remembering how horrible last year had been. He didn't relax until he heard the familiar "Firs' years this way. Firs' years over here." He gladly climbed into the thestral guided carriage and got out of the fiercely blowing wind. As the carriage jolted up the hill to the castle, Harry remembered this time last year when everyone- even himself- thought he was crazy because of the thestrals. Now he was relaxed knowing he was going home.  
  
When they entered into the entrance hall, Harry noticed that Peeves was still following Fred's and George's order. The place was a disaster and Professor Mcgonnagle was yelling at the top of her lungs that "Umbridge has left! You can stop now!"  
  
"Doesn't look like he wants to stop, eh," said Ron.  
  
Hermione frowned, "obviously not. Dumbledor will make him though."  
  
"yeah."  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry glanced up at the staff table.  
  
"Hey! There's Crystal."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked up, they had never seen her before and they were curious to see what she looked like.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Oh, Harry! You know who she reminds me of?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mom! Those pictures of her in her wedding! That's who she reminds me of!"  
  
Harry looked up at the staff table to his sister. "Yeah, your right. I guess I never thought of it before."  
  
"She's hot."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What? She is!"  
  
Harry started laughing and Hermione shook her head. She turned away and started talking to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
The first years entered the hall just then and there was a sudden hush. Everyone turned to look at the sorting hat.  
  
"Oo……hh I'm the sorting hat  
and I'll tell you where you'll be  
if you just set me on your head  
and listen to me……."  
  
"Damn, it would suck to be a hat and make up songs your whole life." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, the rhyming would drive me crazy," he answered louder than he meant.  
  
"Shut up Harry," Hermione whispered. "I want to hear." Ron smirked at him. Harry growled at him and kicked him underneath the table.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" he grumbled.  
  
"Will you to grow up and be quiet please?" Hermione hissed at them.  
  
"I will if Harry does." Ron retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to watch the hat again. The sorting began.  
  
"Adams, Samuel"  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
The Slytherin table cheered; Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Arnst, Allen" ::cough, cough- author laughs at with friends::  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
"Art, Ryan"  
  
GRIFFINDOR!  
  
Harry cheered with the rest of the table as the kid sat down red faced.  
  
"Crazy, Wendy" ::cough::  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
More cheering.  
  
"Felton, Kayla"  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Ron and Harry got bored and started talking again and begging food to appear on the plates to fill their empty stomachs. Hermione frowned, but said nothing.  
  
"Magnoly, Maggie"  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
"Come on," Ron moaned at his plate. "Get it over with already."  
  
"Sparrow, Robin"  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
"Windent, Elizabeth"  
  
"Let's go, come on. I am soooooooooo hungry," Harry groaned.  
  
"Everyone is hungry Harry, but have some sympathy on the poor first years." Hermione said. "You were one of them once-"  
  
"Hey!" Ron interrupted her- she frowned. "That Elizabeth kid has been up there for ages! Hurry up Hat!" he almost shouted. Hermione smacked him.  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
"Finally," Harry and Ron breathed at the same time, but Dumbledor stood up to talk.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make." He looked tired, but as always, his eyes were twinkling. "As before, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. And Filch has asked me once again to remind you all- not magic in the corridors. And I would like to announce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Crystal Diamond (A/N what a name huh?).  
  
Everyone clapped as was custom. "Now, let the feast begin!"  
  
Food appeared on all the plates. The noise level in the hall took a definite merry upswing, and everyone ate and talked.  
  
When everyone had eaten, Dumbledor dismissed them and they headed up to the tower. Like they did the year before, Ron and Hermione led the first years and Harry followed. When they gave the password (maple tree) and entered the common room, Harry went upstairs to the dorm while Ron and Hermione gave instructions to the first years. He lay on his bed and smiled.  
  
Author's note: OMG! That was the longest chap ever written by me! 5 PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!Were u all shocked? Loads of inside jokes in this chappie that my friends'll recognize! HEHEHEHEHE! Anways review PLEASE!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE!  
  
PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!  
  
THANK YOU OH SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! 


End file.
